


Dangerous Man, Dangerous Woman

by TheFeistyRogue



Series: W.I.P. [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Sif (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Femslash, Genderfluid Character, Good Loki (Marvel), I don't know what to call it when the character is magic and changes gender, Male Loki (Marvel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Loki (Marvel), this is completely au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: “He is an arrogant berk!” Sif cried when she saw him.“Would that I could disagree,” Loki said. “But alas, I cannot.”





	Dangerous Man, Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, I think a few disclaimers are necessary. 
> 
> This is a WIP and may never be continued or finished. (I do have some stuff plotted out though, which is more than I can say for some of my other WIPs.)
> 
> I'm not non-binary or trans or genderfluid and I've never written a character that is. To me, Loki is genderfluid as he is male in his male body and she is female in her female body. I will use 'he' when referring to him in comments such as this because he's presented as male in the MCU. I hope that's okay and if you have any issues please voice them to me respectfully in the comments.
> 
> This is a canon-divergent AU. Assume that nothing in the Marvel-verse is the same. In this Loki and Sif formed a friendship that gave Loki an outlet for his frustrations, and so he's never become as bitter as he appears in the movies.

“You there! More mead!”

Loki hid a yawn and rolled his shoulders, loosening the cramped knots that ached after a day’s training. Thor looked unaffected, but of course he would after having imbibed several tankards of apple and honey mead.

Father was sitting on his throne, watching on as Thor quaffed another drink, a smile playing about his lips. Mother had already retired for the night, claiming that she was weary. Loki suspected that she was merely weary of the clamour of warriors boasting their falsified feats.

“Let us have the Ballad of Skadi and the Goat!” Thor’s mighty voice boomed about the great hall in which they feasted. Loki could barely suppress a groan.

At once, the minstrels roused their instruments from where they had been playing quiet music as was suitable for eating. A merry tune was trilled upon a flute and then the drummer took up the beat of a dancing song.

“ _Oh great mountains rising high,_

_Built of ice and snow and rock and cloud_

_On which wond’rous Skadi lies,_

_And twilight darkness is her shroud…”_

Thor had taken Lady Sif’s arm and was spinning her about the floor, despite the disgruntled expression upon Sif’s face. He was a fool if he thought she’d let him manhandle her for long. Sif was not one of Thor’s adoring fans.

Cleaning his knife from the juices of the hog they’d roasted, Loki drifted toward the exit of the hall, meandering to avoid Thor’s insufferable friends. He glanced toward Father, wondering if he might put halt to the tune, but no; Father’s foot was tapping along.

At once, Loki was disgusted. A sorcerer had tricked the giantess Skadi into marriage then left her with naught but a goat charmed into his likeness and a tribe of kids. Skadi had been distraught, casting herself off the Bifrost Bridge and into the void.

It was not a song to be taken lightly, nor danced to in merriment, yet it had become Thor’s favourite for some bewildering reason and he had demanded the minstrels rework it into a song he could make a fool of himself gallivanting around to.

A cry disrupted Loki's thoughts, drawn back to Sif and Thor, who was leering at her. Sif slapped away Thor’s questing hand from her arse. Quicker than the Bifrost, she tumbled him onto the floor, drawing her blade and setting it against his throat.

Loki laughed before he could stop himself, but luckily no one had noticed. At last, Thor was getting some comeuppance.

“Hands off me, filth!”

“Guards!” Thor bellowed, the coward.

Two palace guards rushed forward, but hesitated before trying to put their hands on Lady Sif, who had sneered at their actions. Loki looked to Father, but he sat on his throne in silence. Loki took it upon himself to stop bloodshed.

“Now, now, surely guards are not necessary. Why, Prince Thor hardly touched her,” Loki said, enchanting his voice with a hint of suggestion so that it would reach across the room. A few courtiers giggled, even as Thor’s face turned purple. He spread his hands wide. “‘Tis harmless merriment. Come, Lady Sif, you shall have your revenge on the training grounds tomorrow morning. Certainly my brother’s head will be ringing from his gallons of mead.”

Sif narrowed her eyes but sheathed her sword once more, rising to her feet. Loki hid his relief, for she had looked as if she might demand restitution from Thor regardless.

“Keep your grubby hands to yourself,” she muttered, glaring down at Thor. Then she strode toward Loki, jerking her head toward the door.

Loki waited a moment to be certain that the room was settled as Sif stormed away. He hoped she was not too upset.

“Ah, soldiers. Quick to a fight, but quicker, I think, to a feast.” From behind his back, he conjured an empty goblet into his hand, then raised it. “To the Crown Prince Thor!”

Cheering rang in his ears even as Loki retreated from the hall. What had his brother been thinking, first taking liberties with someone that did not wish for them, then calling the guards on the daughter of Lord Manfi? They did not need a civil war, not when the kingdom was prosperous and the nine realms at peace.

Sif was in his room, as he’d expected. She was pacing before the roaring fire. Loki flicked his fingers toward the flames, warding himself from their heat. Even on the coldest of nights, he preferred to sleep with his windows open.

“He is an arrogant berk!” Sif cried when she saw him.

“Would that I could disagree,” Loki said. “But alas, I cannot.”

Sif continued to pace, muttering insults and curses. Loki ignored her, instead coming to stand before the full length mirror by his wardrobe. He traced the runes around the mirror, activating the warding enchantments that lay dormant in the silver frame.

“How would he like it if someone bigger and taller than he groped at his arse? The bumbling buffoon. As if I would ever consent to lay with him!”

Loki stared at his reflection. He touched the glass, and willed himself to become his other forum. The mirror rippled and green sparks flew over Loki’s body. Angular edges became soft curves and he blinked, becoming she in an instant. The armour she wore so well in her male body now fitted her ill.

“Come, love,” Loki said. “Help me undress and I’ll soothe your temper.”

Sif’s gaze was hot, possessive, her anger forgotten. “I love it when you do that,” she said.

Loki smiled and said nothing. She was fully aware that her ability to shift from man to woman and back again intrigued Sif beyond reason. Loki had no true preference of form; she simply chose to be whichever was most pleasing to her at the time. She knew that Sif took pleasure in both of Loki’s forms as well, but it was true that they spent most of their time together as women, for Heimdall’s gaze passed over her when she did not look like Prince Loki.

“Some days I wish we did not have to hide from Thor’s prying eyes,” Loki said. She licked her lips and kissed Sif’s palm, then her wrist, then the tender skin inside her elbow.

Instead of drawing closer, Sif stood frozen, a statue of ice.

“Why can’t we?” she whispered. “Why not?”

“Because we are of Asgard,” Loki said, willing to be indulgent.

Sif broke away and Loki frowned.

“No,” Sif said. “No. It's possible—we can escape. You know spells that can shield us from Heimdall’s gaze and there are pathways that move between the realms without the Bifrost’s help. Let us go and leave this vile place behind.”

Loki considered the idea, moving to the door to her chambers to ensure that it was locked. It was. She cast a charm upon the wood to prevent eavesdropping and did not allow herself to hope.

“This is quite an extreme reaction to Thor groping you,” Loki cautioned.

Sif’s eyes sparkled bright. “Perhaps. But that is not my only reason. I am sick of hiding; I am sick of pretending not to love you. Let us live elsewhere, somewhere I can fight without having to hold back for fear of injuring King Odin’s precious first born, somewhere you can practise magic and not be looked upon in revulsion.”

Her hands trembled. Loki reached for Sif, overwhelmed.

“Love?” she said.

A flush darkened Sif’s cheeks. “Aye,” she said, her tone defiant. “Love.”

Loki closed her eyes for a moment, cherishing the moment. She brushed a kiss across Sif’s lips.

“And I, you,” she said, unable to voice her truest thoughts. Perhaps, in time, she would.

“Well?”

“Let us do it.” Loki grinned. “What a trick it will be!"

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was inspired by this picture of Anne Hathaway in an emerald snakeskin coat wielding a knife on the subway. She looks both super cute and also like she's about to stab a bitch if they try to steal her purse.
> 
> This is my fem!Loki:
> 
> https://twitter.com/ahdoingthings/status/911225097343598592


End file.
